beginners life
by angiemimah
Summary: Jason Radwood starts his Shadowhunter life at the Institute when his parents decide to go back to their previous lives after hearing of Valentine's downfall. But he get distracted by his beautiful classmate, Clary Fray. Not only does he bumps heads with demons but with Clary's boyfriend, Jace Lightwood. His life turns around drastically.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't stop. it was as if looking at her was like breathing; if i stopped, just one swift move of my vision, i felt empty inside. i didn't know what this meant and why it was happening to me, but i knew one thing: i had to know who she was.

"Mister Radwood, can you tell me in what year did Valentine die?"

My new teacher, Ms. Lightwood, took me out of my reverie.

"Umm... I..." I stuttered. I felt myself go red. I could hear Jace Lightwood and his siblings, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, laughing in the seats behind me.

"Shhh. You guys are making him nervous." The girl next to me turned around in her seat and scolded them. Just having her come to my rescue made my face go even redder. I try to regain my composure but oh man, was I hot! It felt like I was burning inside out. This has never happened to me. I was the class clown at my old school and I've never felt this nervous around a girl. I damned my parents for, in the end, choosing to actually be a part of the Shadowhunter world. Therefore, they had me "transfer" to this institute and leave my old regular high school behind. My old life behind. I've always known what we were but my parents stopped being a part of it when I was born, when Valentine was in full power. His death convinced my parents that this life is safe again. Well, apart from all the demon hunting and such.

Thinking about Valentine brought me back to the question Ms. Lightwood asked.

"Wait, didn't he die, like, last year?" I realized how stupid that question was. "Is this a trick question?"

Right when I said it, everyone laughed. Even Ms. Lightwood. I felt myself go red. Again. They can make fun of me all they want as long as it's not in front of her.

"Well, aren't you a smart one." I could feel Jace's smirk. I din't know what was up with him. I jusr met him last week when my parents brought me to check out the place and I had the feeling that me and him were not going to get along well. I was right.

"Ok, we'll see each other again here in two days. We'll begoing through training strageties." Ms. Lightwood stood up from her desk and headed out the library's door.

I started to get up when I felt a gentle touch on my arm. I turn around and all I see isa beautiful freckled face and bright red hair. I couldn't stop my heart fro. ppounding


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed! Please give me more insight and I'll try to update everyday.**

* * *

I couldn't believe it. She was talking to me, asking me something but all i could focus on were her lips, her eyes, her freckles. I realized she stopped talking and sat there, waiting. It took me a second to realize she was waiting for me to reply to a question i didn't quite get.

"Oh. Wait, what was the question again?" I stammered.

She opened her mouth but right before anything came out, Jace sauntered over and pulled Red-head off her chair and shoved his mouth onto hers. She was caught off guard but went along with it, just for a second but enough for me to get the hint. She pulled away and smiled at Jace.

"You can't always be doing that" she giggled.

"Well, you are my girlfriend." I noticed the emphasis he put on that last word. She turned around and picked up her chair and stacked it with the rest of them in the corner of the room. I didn't notice myself staring at her until i felt someone staring at me. I look up and Jace is staring at me, a look of both curiosity and anger. I look away quickly. I've dealt with a few guys like him at my old school. I don't want to deal with someone like him in this part of my life.

Red-head came back and grabbed Jace's hand. She turned to me. "I'll see you later... Um, i didn't get your name."

"Jason" I reply with a smile.

She smiled back. "I'm Clary."

At that, her and Jace made their way to the door of the room. She turns her head and smiles at me one last time before they completely leave the room.

I definitely didn't want to involve myself with Jace but I HAD to know more about Clary. I grab my phone from my pant pocket and dial my mom's number.

"Hello?" My mom's voice is the sweetest thing you can hear. Everyone has adored my mom. She's the one that always helps you out no matter what trouble you've gotten yourself into, the one that has cooked a feast whenever my friends would come over to my house. I wasn't surprised when my parents told me that she was the one that wanted to leave this kind of life behind those 16 years ago. A sweet thing like my mom wouldn't get herself involved in a life with someone like Valentine was ruling in.

"Hey mom, class just ended so I'll be over at Jackson's house."

"Of course. Tell him and his mother I said hello." She hung up. I put my cellphone away while getting up. I looked around and I still couldn't believe this is the life I'll be living in. I made my way out the door and out the Institute. I saw Jackson's beat up SUV across the street. Jackson was my best friend since 3rd grade and the only person I've told about my "secret life" so naturally I told him about Clary. I told him about Jace and his arrogant self and how me and him didn't get off on a good start.

"I say you go after this chick! Who cares what this Jacester guy says." Jackson wasn't good at advice but I was definitely going to take this advice.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few days since I decided to swoon Clary. But oh boy, was it hard. Everywhere she went, Jace would always be with her or somehow randomly appear out of nowhere. Just yesterday, I saw her sitting alone in the kitchen reading a book and I took my chances and stepped into the kitchen but just out of nowhere, Jace came bounding from behind me and beat me to her. He grabbed her by the hand and lifted her and grabbed her by her waist. I saw the intimacy she felt in her eyes and decided to back away before she even saw me. I almost gave up but I just couldn't! I don't know what it was about this girl, I just had to know her, hold her, touch her, kiss her.

Today I decided to give myself a break. I got up from my bed and made my way to the shower. When I was turning on the water, I heard my phone ring. I ran back to my room and jumped on my bed to get to the bedside table where my phone was at.

_Isabelle_

Why was she calling me? I answered before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Radwood. Are you busy today?"

"Uhh, no, I'm not…" I said, curiously. "I was just wondering what I should do today. Why?"

"We should do something!" she said, excitedly.

"Um, sure, why not. Let me just shower and then we'll me up somewhere."

I heard her sigh impatiently. "Just pick me up at the Institute." She hung up.

I stared at the phone for a while and then remembered that I let the water running. I went running back to the shower. An hour later, I was out the door and getting into my truck. My dad only let me use the truck on the weekends but the rest of the week I either walked to where I was heading to or Jackson rode me around. I got to the Institute and parked in the front. I walked to the walkway and stopped. Clary was in the back, sitting down with a pale looking boy. Just as I started walking towards them, the boy looked up and when Clary saw him distracted, looked up to where he was looking at. She smiled. She turned to the boy and told him something. Comprehension dawned on his face. When I got to them I saw that the boy was wearing a plain black shirt and was super pale. More than what I thought when I first saw him back there.

"Hey." Clary said. She got up and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, taking a quick sniff of her hair. Mmmm. I look back at the boy and he's staring at me with an odd look on his face. Clary backed away and sat back down. "Jason, this is my best friend Simon."

"Hey man, nice to meet you." I extended my hand. He took a hold of it and that's when I knew. He had no pulse, no nothing. He had no warmth to him. He was a vampire. I took my hand back fast and backed away. Clary jumped, not expecting my reaction.

"Jeez, you guys didn't tell him that you have a vampire friend, huh?" Simon said to Clary with an annoyed look on his face. He stood up. "I'm just gonna go look for Isabelle."

"Um, do you think that's a good idea right now?" Clary asked him. I just took in what she was wearing. She was wearing a green and yellow sundress with yellow sandals. She looked beautiful.

"Look, I know she's mad at me and I know that you want me to step into her shoes or whatever, but we're not that kind of couple. We don't get mad over stupid things. We never did, not even from the start." Wait, couple?

"Then why is she mad now? You obviously did something that she didn't like—"

"But I didn't do anything! I don't know why she ran off like that." Simon protested. "Whatever, I'm just gonna go look for her. I don't care if she's mad at me or not."

I watched Simon walk into the Institute. I moved my head to look at Clary and that's when I realized something. I did a doubletake. I look back at Clary with clearly an incredulous look on my face.

"Did he just walk into the Institute?" Clary laughed. I look at her like was crazy. "But he's damned! And he's a vampire. And he's just walking around in sunlight and walks into a church like he owns the damn place."

She got up and looked at me. "Have you heard of the Daylighter?"

I have. All this time, me and my parents thought it was a myth. A vampire that roamed the streets, day and night? Impossible. Even in this world. "Wait, is he…the Daylighter?" I asked in awe.

She giggled. "Yup. Crazy that you just shook his hand huh?"

I laughed. "Tell me about it. But how can he walk into a church? Is that part of being a Daylighter?"

"No. He just accepted what he was and stopped believing. He was very religious before he became a vampire. That's what pained him the most. Not being able to say God."

"Wow. Must be hard." It must be hard. I'm glad I knew from the start what I was instead of my parents just dropping me into the Shadowhunter world.

"Yeah…" I noticed her getting a bit bored so I thought of something else to say before she left. All I wanted was to talk to her. And that's when I remembered.

"I didn't know him and Isabelle were together."

"Yeah. They've been for quite a while now. I think their one year anniversary is coming soon." Her eyes glazed over, deep in thought.

I took her hand. "You look really pretty today."

She came back into the now and took her hand back. I felt disappointment strike my face.

"Thank you." She said. "I got dressed up because me and Jace were gonna eat breakfast but he had a demon emergency. You know how it is." She laughed.

"Actually I don't." I looked away. I felt so vulnerable, so uneducated next to her.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. So why did your parents isolate themselves? How was your old life? Do you miss it?" she started asking me, super fast. Like she wanted to know me.

I smiled. "How about we go for breakfast and I'll tell you all about it?" I held out my arm so she can take it.

She looked at me and then at my arm, contemplating. And to my surprise, she curved her arm into mine and started walking towards the street. "Sure." She said, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

We got to the diner faster than I thought. We walked there, all the while talking about everything. My old house, my old neighborhood, my old high school, everything.

"So why did your parents want to come back?" She asked when we sat at the diner by a window. She looked at me curiously from across the table. She had her hands clasped in front of her. I saw her wearing what looked like a promise ring on one of her fingers and thoughts formed in my head. _Why am I even going for this girl? Obviously, she's serious about Jace. Do I even stand a chance?_ I shook my head a bit and pushed those thoughts aside.

"Well, they didn't want to be around when Valentine got into full power. Apparently, he was like a Hitler." I smirked and made a face.

She laughed. "I never thought of it that way. But yes, my father was just like Hitler." She looked out the window. I turned to what she was looking at when it hit me.

"Wait! Valentine was your father?" I asked in disbelief.

She looked back at me and giggled. "Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Um, no. I don't think they mentioned that and if they did, I would have remembered something like that."

She laughed. "Yeah, I suppose so."

I made another face. "Your mom was into that? I mean, it was a bit of a shock when you told me that she was married to a wolf but a psycho? That's just crazy!"

"Yeah, it was a big shock to me too. You're not the only one that had to get used to being a Shadowhunter. My mom kept it from me for years." She sighed. "I hope it doesn't scare you that my dad was a bit crazy." She joked and winked at me.

I laughed. "Don't worry, you won't get rid of me that easily." I winked back at her. She blushed and looked down. I was about to say something when the waitress came to take our orders. After she left. I glanced Clary. She was tapping away on her phone.

"Is it Jace?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

I took her a while to answer and when she did she didn't look up from her phone. "Yeah. He's freaking out that I wasn't at the Institute when he got back." She put her phone in her jean pocket. "Whatever. He's mad that I'm having breakfast with you."

"Why is he mad? We're just friends." I told her.

"That's what I told him but he's being really difficult right now." She huffed. The waitress came back with our food and we ate in silence. All the meanwhile, her phone buzzing like there's no tomorrow.

I looked up from my food and looked at her. "I think we should just go back. You're gonna be in a lot of trouble with Jace."

She looked up angrily. "It shouldn't matter to him who I'm with at the moment. He's never acted like this. He doesn't care when I'm with Simon, not even when he sleeps over at my house, in my room. I don't understand him. He's acting really stupid and I don't want to see him."

I looked back at my food and started eating again.

"Maybe we should go" she said.

I looked up at her. "Okay. Yeah, I think it's a good idea that you go back to the Institute."

"No, I'm not going back there. Let's go do something else." She got up and left a few bucks on the table. I got up as well and finished the bill. We walked outside in silence.

"Where do you wanna go? I left my truck at the Institute so we can't really go anywhere far." I said, while we stood on the sidewalk outside the diner.

"There's a nearby park. We can go there and just talk." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Okay, lead the way." I hinted with my hand. She wove her arm in between mine and started steering me. We walked like that the rest of the way, laughing over little jokes I made, little jokes she made (not so good, I may add.) and talked about her life. When we got back at the Institute, we were both scared.

"I'm scared." I said, bluntly.

She burst out laughing while walking inside. We took the elevators and when the doors opened, we stopped our laughter when we saw Jace standing there, pure anger on his face.

"Are you serious right now?" he yelled. "What are you doing with _him_?"

Clary walked right passed him, not even looking at him. He swung around and grabbed her wrist, yanking her back.

"Ouch!" she yelped.

I stood on defensive. He shouldn't be hurting her. He let go right away, like he was shocked. The look on his face look so hurt, I couldn't even look at him. I looked down and waited.

"I'm so sorry, Clary." He said, with clear hurt in his voice.

"How dare you touch me like that!" she yelled. "You have no right to be mad at me. I did nothing wrong. I was just at breakfast with a friend because _somebody_ couldn't make it."

"I know you did nothing wrong but you can't trust certain people!" he yelled back. "He's into you, Clary. I trust you, but I don't trust him."

I looked up at them both and they were very far apart but they were towering over each other.

"Omg so you're that type of boyfriend? Accuse people I hang out with that they're into me? Then maybe you should reevaluate our relationship and get back to me when you realize what a dumbass you are." She yelled and stomped down the hall. She stopped and turned around. "I'll be right back, Jason." And she left.

I just stared after her, with my mouth wide open. I looked at Jace and he was standing in the same place, not moving at all. He turned his head a bit. "Look what you have caused." He sniffed and walked down the hall slowly. I heard a door slam.

I didn't know what to do. I mean, I've gotten in between a couples life before but I haven't witnessed what actually happens. I decided that I should just stand there quietly. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. It was Clary. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had a runny nose. She wiped it with her sleeve and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go. Can you take me home?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Uh, yeah, of course." We drove in silence. When we got there, she looked up at me and cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry you had to go thru all that. I don't know what he was getting at." She laughed without any humor. She turned to the door and opened it. "Thanks for the ride." Before she got off, she grabbed a piece of paper out of her bag and scribbled something on it. She gave it to me before she got off the truck. She slammed the door and waved from the window. I waved back. I watched her walk up her driveway to the door. When she stepped inside, I unfolded the piece of paper she gave me. I smiled. It was her number with a tiny little not. _It was an amazing day. Just what I needed._

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update. A little bit about me, i'm 19 and i have 2 beautiful kids and a boyfriend to take care of soooo i rarely get time for myself but when i do i'll be updating as soon as possible. **

**Thank you to everyone that follows and reviews. More reviews are much appreciated. (:**


End file.
